


What happened after SvS redux

by Memes_but_no_Dreams



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I just want them to get along okay :--:, Logan being usseless gay, M/M, Nice boisTM, OKAY SO IGUESS THIS IS GONNA HAVE SHIPS LMAO, Patton being adorable, REMUS IS HERE BITCHES, Roman the dramaqueen (we still love him tho), Spoilers for Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Virgil ''addicted to caffine'' sanders, yes prinxiety and logicality idc call me a basic bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memes_but_no_Dreams/pseuds/Memes_but_no_Dreams
Summary: this is a sequence of events that I think might have taken place after the latest sandersides ep!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, logicality(maybe??)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. knock knock

~3rd person pov~  
A knock on his door made him look up from his work. Logan didnt expect any visitors at this hour, or ever. He stond up, and noticed how his back hurt from sitting in the same position for 2 hours, he made a mental note to sit more up right. He walked towards his door, and before he could open it another round of knocks could be hears, it sounded like.. the knock from frozen? He opened the door and saw a grinning Patton stand at his door ''Hi logan! I was just wondering if you would want some left overs, you didn't make it to dinner'' He said it in a cheery way, but it had an undertone of worry and regret. He seemed rather sad. Logan had skipped dinner for a reason, he wasnt all to happy with his fellow sides ignoring him, and even less happy with patton SKIPPING one of his facts after requesting him to tell it! All those hours alone he had put his feelings to rest a little, and seeing Patton still care about him made it a little better. ''Yes, I am aware. Thank you for thinking about me but I don't have any need for food. I'll see you later Patton'' He wanted to go back to work, but apparently Patton had another Idea because he put his foot between the door, which made Logan look down at him with a raised brow ''Patton, your foot-'' Patton cut him off ''I'm sorry Lo! I feel terrible! I-I was under a lot of pressure and didn't think right.. I hope you can forgive me'' Logan's eyes widen, he was suprised, he didn't expect Pat to apologize, and definitely not in this, blunt and honest way. Logan cleared his throat, he didnt really know what to say. He wanted to forgive Patton, but he still felt a little betrayed ''I, emh. Thank you Patton, I appreciate it a lot'' Pat looked up at him with a hopefull expression ''But, I am still.. a little hurt. I'll need some time to.. process it all'' Patton nodded understandingly, but looked a little dissapointed ''Okay Lo, I understand. I'll give you some space'' He removed his foot from the door ''But if you change your mind, the left overs are in the frigde'' He said while Logan closed the door. Logan sighed, filled with all sort of emotions he couldn't quite place. He sat back down in his chair and let his head rest on his desk. Why did it have to be so complicated? Why can't life just be facts..

~Patton's pov~  
I released a breath I didnt realise I was holding. It went.. Pretty well! Logan seemed to understand I didn't mean it, and appreciated his apology! It felt like a small weight was lift from his chest. I would go apologies to Roman, but I know he needs some more time. I walked into the kitchen and saw that no one was there. Normally on friday they would have game night! This week it didn't happen because of.. well.. reasons. No! Don't be sad Pat! Things might not be good now, but later on things might get better! ''Oh! I could bake some cookies! That always cheers me up!'' I look around the kitchen and fond most of the ingredient, exept sugar. oh, it was in the top cabinet. And I can't reach that high. I tried to open the top cabinet while standing on my tippy-toes, but it didnt't work. Suddenly (and luckly) I heard footsteps comming into the kitchen. I turn around and see Janus walking in. He raised a brow at me, and I smile sheepishly at him ''Hi Janus! can you- emh, help me?'' He seemed amused at my clumsiness ''Sure, what do you need Patton?'' I walked over to him, and point at one of the top cabinets ''Can you grap the sugar for me, I want to bake some cookies!'' He nodded and walked over, he was much taller then me, just like Logan, so he could reach it with no trouble. He grabbed the sugar and put it on the counter ''Thank you Janus!~'' I say while giving him a quick hug. Janus seemed a little suprised, which made me giggle. Janus stayed while I made the cookies. We chatted for a bit, which made me quite happy! After I finished making the cookies Janus left, I'm glad he stayed to talk for a little. I looked up at the clock and saw how late it was. Might as well go to sleep.  
Today went pretty well, I thought while getting ready for bed. Almost right after I layed down I heard a knock at my door.... Who could that be?  
~~~to be continued~~~~


	2. Later that night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, more content

~Patton's pov~

I sit up and rub my eyes ''mh' I'm coming'' I say as I get out of bed and walk to the door. It's pretty late, so I wonder who it could be, maybe Virge? He did promise me we would talk later. I grab my glasses and after putting them on I open the door. I see Logan standing there ''Oh, Hi Lo'' I say while yawning ''what's up?'' He seemed a bit confused ''The ceiling..?- oh, wait you mean-'' I giggle a little ''The slang for 'how are you doing', I see. I'm doing.. okay. But, I tried to talk to Roman, but he seemingly is upset over the..well lets call it the deceit dispute'' I make a noise in agreemet and say''Yeah.. He needs more time to process'' He nodded ''Yes, well, after Roman didn't answer me, I went to Virgil's room, but he didn't answer either'' I look up at him, a bit confused ''Why did you want to talk to virge?'' He looked past me into my room ''Just emh, work related stuff'' I raise a brow at him, a big smile on my face''Are you sure you didn't just want to check up on him?'' He almost looked offended by my statement "What! No ofcourse not, you are the emotional side. That's your job'' I giggle ''mhm, sure Logie~'' He flushed a little at the nickname, which made me giggle even more. ''You don't have to worry about Virgil Lo, he told me he was okay. I'll check up on him again tomorrow'' he nodded, seemingly content with that answer. An akward silence washed over us as we both didn't know what to say. I cleared my throat, which got Logan's attention. ''Why did you come see me Lo?'' I said in a soft sounding tone. there was in unspoken 'didn't you need space?'. Logan opened his mouth, but quickly closes it again. It seemed like he didn't really know what to say. After a couple more seconds of silence he sighed ''I- I don't know. I just.. felt the need to talk to you I guess'' I couldn't help smilling brightly at that statement. He crossed his arms, and huffed ''I'm still mad at you for skipping me, so don't get so cocky'' I quickly nod ''I know I know, It's just.. That's sweet'' He rolled his eyes and after hearing me yawn again, he looks at one of the many clocks (why are there so many clocks on the hallway?) ''Oh, it's 11:30 pm. I didn't realise it was that late. I shall retreat back to my room. I'm sorry for keeping you up this late. Goodnight Pat'' I softly smile at him ''Okay, goodnight Logie, if you're hungry I made some cookies earlier. There in the kitchen'' He looks at me with a half smile and nods before walking back to his room. I watch him walk away for a second and then close my door. I walk to my bed, and put my glasses on the nightstand. All kinds of thoughts run through my mind ''I'll just think about it tomorrow.. I should really go to bed'' I mumble to myself before laying down on my bed and closing my eyes.

~~meanwhile in Roman's room~~

I cannot believe Logan asked me to help him with his work! Does he have any idea how I feel right now?!'' Roman said in an annoyed tone while walking around his room ''I don't think he has the ability to sense feelings, it's Logan we are talking about. Don't worry about it too much'' Virgil said, He was looking at Roman walking around while sitting on his bed ''And please stop walking around like that, it's making me very anxious'' He stopped and lookd at Virgil ''Well I'M SORRY my coping mechanism are annoying you'' Virgil glared at him ''You do know you're the one that asked me for help. And I can't do that if you keep walking around your room and complain like you're in a disney sitcom'' Roman sighed, and looked down ''I know, I'm sorry.. please don't leave'' Virge softly grabbed Roman's arm, which made Roman look at him ''Ofcourse I won't leave'' Virgil said with a small smile on his face. Roman blushed a little and smiled ''Thanks hot topic''

~~to be continued~~


	3. The next morning

~3rd person pov~

As the next day approaches Roman and Virgil go downstairs. It was pretty early, around 5 am,because Roman doesn't want to talk to any of the other sides yet. They had spend the night together, complaining about everything and nothing. Roman even painted Virgils nails and did his make up, but Virgil quickly took that off because it was 'too Roman' and 'This is not nearly as emo as it needs to be'. Still he appreciated the sentiment. ''I'm so doing your make up today'' Virgil murmered, still halve asleep (as always). ''Sure, just not in the sleep deprived state you are in now, or else you might accidentaly stab me in the eye with the make up brushes'' Roman siad while giving Virgil a cup of coffee. He mumbled a small thanks and then immediately chugged almost the entire cup. Ro looked at him in horror ''How.. are you still alive?'' He put the cup down and looked up at Roman ''When you are addicted to caffeine you do not get the negative side effects'' Roman was about to protest, but realised Virgil was sarcastic when he looked down and saw the smirk on his face. The smirk quickly faded, and virge looked down at his cup ''So.. when are you going to talk to the others again?'' Roman sighed, and looked away from Virgil, not answering. ''It's not healthy to keep hiding, you know? Not to push you or anything, but.. This can't keep going on forever'' Virgil sounds very concerned,, but Roman didn't respond again. ''.. Can we talk about this later Virge'' Virgil sighed but nodded ''Wanna go back to your room?'' Roman softly said yes ''okay, but I did promise Patton that we would talk around 9-ish. So I'll leave for a little then'' Roman just nodded a little. After grabbing some food they went back to his room (Virgil quickly running into his room to grab his make up before following after Roman). Almost right after Virgil closes the door, Logan walks out of his room. It's now 7 am-ish. Apparently his body allowed him to wake up on time today, which is a bit of a suprise, considering he almost got no sleep last night. When he walks into the kitchen, he is not suprised to see no one there. It's been a while since they had a, as Patton called it 'together breakfast' in a while. He walkd over to the fridge, and noticed Patton's cookies on the counter next to it. Sure it wasn't a healthy breakfast, but he had a rough night, so cut him some slack. He grabbed one, and sat down at the kitchen table. He made athe book 'A Bried History Of Time' apear, and started reading it while eating his cookie, sadly the cookie wasn't that big. It reminded him of Patton, and all the times he turned down helping him bake because he was too busy, or just didn't want to. Back then it wasn't that big of a deal to him, but right now he couldn't help but feel bad for not spending more time with Patton. Speaking of the devil, Patton had woken up a little while ago, and slowly (he is sleepy okay) dressed up and made his way to the kitchen. When he finally arrived he saw Logan sitting there, lost in his book. ''Good mornin' Lo'' He said in a happy tone as he grabs a cookie. Logan looked up from his book, a bit suprised. ''Oh, good morning patton. You are up early'' Patton sat down at the other side of the table ''I woke up at 6, I wasn't able to fall asleep again'' he said before taking a bite out of his cookie. Logan nodded in acknowledgement,but didn't say anything. They sat in silence for a little, not necessarily akward, but also not as pleasant as both had hoped. Patton looked at the clock, and saw that it was 8:15 am. ''Oh, I have some things I need to do. I'll see you later Logan'' Patton smiled a little at him and stood up. Logan looked up from his book ''Well okay, talk to you later Patton'' Patton nodded and walked out of the kitchen. One of his tasks as morality (or at least, one of the tasks he took upon himself) is making sure the others are okay, so He tries to check up on everyone at least once a week. Today he went to check up on deceit first, he said he was 'I'm okay. no- this time it's not a lie, no, please don't worry Patton, I'm okay.' so that went pretty well! After that he stood infront of Roman's door. He was debating wether he should knock or not. He was worried about Roman,a nd wanted to make sure he would be okay, but then again, he wanted to give Roman the space he needed. After debating ti over in his head for a while, he decided to knock on Roman's door. But right befor ehe did that, the door opened and Virgil looked at him in suprise ''oh- h-hey kiddo! I wantd to check up on Roman'' Virgil quickly walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him ''I don't think that's a good idea Pat, he is still upset at you. And the rest of the sides'' Virgil gave him a sorry look. ''Oh, okay. Well, I'll try again later'' Virgil nodded ''That's a better idea.. But emh, you wanted to talk to me? We could do that now?'' Patton smiled a little ''Yeah sure! I'd love to talk, its been a while'' They walked into the living room together and chatted for a bit, and with 'for a bit' I mean they talked for 2 hours. It was a nice talk, leaving both sides pretty happy. ''So you promise you are okay?'' Patton asked. It was like the 3rd time he asked, and Virgil huffed in amusement ''Yes popstar, I'm doing fine. You don't have to worry about me'' Patton smiled at him. There was an unspoken agrement to not alk about Deceit, or why Virgil was in Roman's room. Those were things they should discuse with everyone. Virgil looked at the clock ''oh damn we really talked for quite while. I have to go now Pat. Thanks for.. caring about me or whatever'' he mumbled the last part. Patton giggled a little ''No problem Virge! you are one of my best friends after all. Talk to you later'' Virgil half smiled at Pat and and did a 2 finger salute before walking back upstairs, presumably back to Romans room. Patton looked at the clock, 11 am. Oh! Time to make lunch!

~~to be continued~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I wrote this at 3 am so if its bad its cuss I wasnt very aware of what I was doing. Anyway I hope u guys still enjoy


	4. Ah yes, Feelings

''Hmmmm dee im bored~'' Those were the first words comming out of Remus's mouth. He had entered Janus's room about 10 minutes ago, but didn't say anything. Janus hadn't payed any attention to the trash man, so suddenly hearing him talk made him look up from his book and sigh. ''What do you want?'' Janus said simply, face emotionless. Remus crossed his arms and pouted his lip ''I'M boreddddddd. There is nothing to do in this BORING mindscape'' Janus sighed and looked back at his book ''Why don't you just go the imagination and kill some people or something. I'm busy'' Remus frowned, and uncrossed his arms ''No your not, you just don't want to spend time with me. Not anymore at least'' He mumbled the last part. When deceit didn't respond Remus got a little angry ''Ever since Thomas said he trusted you, you have been different!'' Before deceit could say anything, or even react Remus spoke again ''Forgot it. I don't need you, you're weak, just like the rest.'' Remus quickly ducks out, and Janus is left alone in shock, but he knew deep down that it was really just a matter of time. He hadn't been spending time with Remus, not because he didn't want too! Well, maybe a little. but mostly because he was busy trying to get on the good side of the light sides (that sounds weird). He really wanted to prove he was more then just a lying snake, he was an important part of Thomas. The only side that seemed to accept this was Patton, and that was expected.. but even so.. It still felt surprising and good when he did. Remus wasn't too happy about it, but Janus thought it would go away. He thought wrong. He would go after remus but he was probably in the imagination, and that was a dangerous place to go without a creative side to help guide you. Even deadly if your not carefull, you could get lost in there for weeks! So, Janus decided to wait until Remus would come back. He would come back right? Right. While he was waiting, he heard a knock on his door. Oh, well that could only be two people, and one of those would never knock. Janus walked over to the door and opened it, and suprisingly had to look up to look at the man at his door. ''Oh, hello Logan. I totally expected you to show up'' He said with a small smirk on his face ''What do you want?'' Logan sighed ''I have an, well, issue'' He said softlyy, which peaked Janus's intrest ''And you decided to come to me?'' Logaon nodded ''Well, yes. Roman still wont talk to me, or anyone else, except Virgil who is also almost always with Roman. And Patton is..Busy'' Janus raised a brow at him, Patton would always make time for any of the sides, and Logan knew that. ''Not that I care, But you are clearly lying. Now, why are you here?'' He said while opening his door further, signaling for Logan to come in. He did, with slight hesitance. When was inside the room, Jnaus sat down, gesturing For Logan to sit infronto of him, and Lo did just that. After a small moment of silence ''I-, I'm just confused...About my emotions'' The word emotions took Janus by suprise ''Oh. Well do tell'' He said while snapping his finger to close the door, hoping ti would make Logan feel more secure. When he saw Logan just kinda staring, he shot him a small reasuring smile. Logan took in a sharp breath, and sighed. ''So, I should be angry at Patton. He hurt my feelings after all. But I can't? Like, when I look at him I don't feel angry? Or sad? And I asked him to give me space, but then I went to see him again? Why did I do that? Why am I acting-'' Janus interrupted him ''Okay that's quite enough'' Logan mubbled a sorry. ''It's fine, just.. I think I know what your problem is. But I don't think you are going to like it'' Logan looked down at him hopefully ''I don't care, I just want to know, so please tell me'' Janus sighed and nodded ''Vey well... I think you might have a 'crush' on Patton'' Logan looked at him dumbfounded for second, but quickly realised what Janus ment. He went a little red and looked offended ''WHAT. No way! T-That's absurd!'' Janus didn't seem impressed ''Is it really? I mean, look at yourself. You would never have this reaction if I told you you had a crush on any other side'' Logan looked flabbergasted, maybe Janus was right.. Oh, oh this is bad. Or is it? Yes it is shut up voice in my head! ''I-I need time to think.. Thank you, Janus'' Before Janus could stop him he had already ducked out. Janus sighed, deciding to let the nerd figure the rest out himself. After he sat in silence for a little while, he decide to go check up on Remus. He owned him that much. He appeared infront of Remus's door and knocked, let's hope He will answer....

~To be continued~


	5. LUNCH TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things happen, Remus being a dramatic bitch, also lunch, also logan is useless gay

Janus was one of the only sides who wasn't scared of Remus. But even he got a little scared by the annoyed face he was looking at right now. Remus was NEVER annoyed, he was to ''insane'' to feel that way. Apparently Janus igoring him crossed a line no one else had ever crossed. ''Hello Remus. May I come in?'' The way Remus just staired at him mad him feel bad, he didn't mean to hurt his feelings, he was just so focused on making the lights sides trust him that he didn't pay attention to how he was treating Remus. Remus narrowed his eyes at him and slammed the door close. ''No, liars can't come in here''. Ouch, well, he did deserve that. ''Remus, please let me in, I'm..'' He has never had to apologise to Remus before, he wasn't sure how to go about this. ''I'm sorry. I ignored you and only thought about myself.. It was selfish.'' Remus didn't respond, so Janus continued. ''I don't have exuses, what I did was wrong'' Remus still didn't respond. ''Remus ypu have every right to be mad at me, but please know that I mean it.. You're one of my oldest friends, I don't want to lose you'' After a few seconds of silence, Remus opened the door a little ''..Do you mean it'' Janus sighed in relief and nodded ''Ofcourse Remus, I wouldn't lie about this'' Remus's face went from a frown to grin when Janus said that ''Okay! I believe you!'' He opened the door even further and leaped onto Janus, pulling him into a hug. Janus almost fell back, but quickly catched Remus. Remus hold him close, and doesn't seem te want to let go any time soon. ''I'm glad you apoligised, I can't stay mad at you'' The genuin tone he had took Janus by suprise ''But then again, I can't stay mad ever!'' ah, that seems more like Remus. Janus didn't Respond, he just pat Remus's back. ''Oh! Want to go in the imagination and kill people together!'' Remus pulled away a little, far enough so that he can look at Janus's face, who chuckled a little ''Yes to the first part, no to the last. We both know doing that never end up well, for both of us'' Remus's smiled brightly at him, clearly ignoring the last part. He grabbed Janus's hand and quickly ran to the imagination with him, janus smiling at his friends eagerness to spend time with him..  
~meanwhile in Logans room~  
This is a problem, those were the first words that came to Logans mind. Feelings are way to complicated, and they can't be solved with facts and logic. He sighed and sat down at his desk. He started fiddeling with his tie, a nervous habit he picked up around thomas's teenage years,a nd neve seemed to be able to get rid of. Because of this, his tie started loosening, not that he cared, he had bigger things to worry about. I mean, should he tell Patton? No, no thats a terrible idea. What would he even say? He sat there for a little while, trying to think of what he should do when he heard a knock. He let out a noise of annoyence and walked over to the door. Right before he opened the door he realised it might be Patton, and that would be a disaster, but he couldn't stop himself on time, and the door was already open. Just his luck. ''Oh, hey Lo! Just making sure you are doing okay'' Patton said in a cheery tone. Logan internaly groaned, ofcourse this would happen to him. He wanted to be mad, but how could you be mad when someone so genuinly asked you how you were doing, which such a sweet smile...Did he always have such pretty eyes- Not right now Logan! Focus. ''O-oh, hello patton. No need to worry I am doing fine, now please exuse me I am going back to work'' Patton frowned and was about to say something, but Logan quickly closed the door ''But its lunchtime.. I made toast with crofters'' Oh, ofcourse he did, thats Loagans favourite. Why does he always have to be kind and considerent to Logan? He can't just blow him of and not go down and lunch with him, that would break his heart. He sighed ''Thank you Patton, I'll be down in a minute I just have to finish my work'' Patton's muffled voice could be heard through the door ''Okay lo, the other two didn't respond so it will just be us! See you soon'' He listened to him walk away, and sighed. Okay Logan, this isn't hard, you talk to him everyday, this is nothing new, you will be fine. After giving himself that little pep talk, he opened his door and slowly walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Patton was already eating, and had a plate put down at Logan's spot. ''Hey lo!'' Patton said in a happy tone. Logan blushed a little- oh come on he was just saying hi! Why was he suddenly acting like this? He pretended it didn't affect him and sat down ''hello Patton, thank you for making lunch'' Patton nodded and smiled brightly at Logan ''Ofcourse!'' Logan, who didn't trust his own voice to not stutter, didn't respond. They ate together in silence, Patton didn't seem to mind, he was happy enough with Logans company. After a little while Logan decided te speak up, hoping his voice won't betray him ''So Patton, how are you doing?'' Patton look up from his food ''Oh I'm doing alright! A bit bored, but apart from that I'm good'' Logan nodded, he felt a little bad for Patton as he was alone most of the time recently. ''What about you lolo~?'' Logan couldn't help the blush that the nickname, and the playful tone that Patton had. He cleared his troath ''W-well I'm doing okay, thank you for asking'' Patton smiled at him ''I'm glad, you seemed down when I talked to you before. If somethings wrong you can talk to me, okay?'' Logan's mind was not working correctly, he could only focus on Pattons smile. He looked away and nodded, hoping Patton won't question is weird behavior. After Logan finished eating he just sat there for a little, thinking about what to say. ''I- emh, thank you Pat'' Patton smiled brightly at him ''Anytime!'' Patton picked up his and logan plate in put it in the dishwaser. Logan couldn't take it, one conversation and it felt like his heart was going to explode! He has to tell him.. ''Oh, I have to go do some stuff, see you in a bit Logan!'' oh crap, its now or never ''Wait Patton!'' Patton stopped walking and turned back towards Logan, a confused look on his face. ''Emh, well.. Can we talk, later today? At 4 pm?'' Patton seemed confused ''Oh, yeah sure! see you then Lo!'' As patton walked away Logan sighed deeply, what did he get himself into..  
~to be continued~


	6. Time for some Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop this took a while to write- anyway enjoy!

Logan was panicking. Full on panicking. Why did he think It was a good idea to tell Patton?? He doesn't know how to, well, do anything related to feelings! Maybe Janus could help? I mean, he was the one to point out his ''crush''. So, Logan decided to go to Janus's room, which appearently wasn't the best idea, as Remus was also there, and the second he walked through the door Logan was spotted by him 

''LOGAN!~'' He launched himself at Logan, so Logan quickly stepped out od the way, causing Remus the fall on the ground, Logan sighed ''Ah, hello Remus. I didn't expect you to be here'' Janus looked at Remus with a dissapointed look ''Sorry, if I could stop him I would but you know how he is.. What are you here for Logan?'' Janus asked. Logan was goinging to tell him, but realised Remus was still in the room, laying on the floor and looking up at Logan and wiggling his eyebrows at him.   
Janus seemed to notice Logans hesitation ''Remus dear, could you leave for a second?'' Remus jumped up and nodded at Janus ''Sure, but you own me~'' He winked at both Janus and Logan and walked out. Janus sighed and mumbled something about Remus being the most annoying person ever.

''So, why did you come to talk to me?..Is this about Patton'' The tone of his voice made it clear he was teasting him. Logan decided to ignore his tone ''Well yes. I may have told him to come talk to me at 4 pm'' Janus raised his brows ''I assume to talk about your crush'' Logan nodded ''I need your help, I have no idea how to do... this'' Janus nodded, understanding his troubles ''I wish I could help you, but I'm afraid this isn't my expertise either'' Logan felt a sudden wave of panic wash over him, and without thinking said ''No! I-I.. I can't do this'' in any other senario this would have embarrassed the logical side, but he was scared, he couldn't risk his friendship with the bubbly side. He needed someones help.  
Janus looked suprised, and his eyes softened, he really felt for the logical side, this wasn't like anything he was used too. Janus sighed ''Well..Maybe you could.. consult Roman?'' Logan shock his head, instantly turning down the offer. ''Not a good Idea, He probably won't talk to me.. I believe he is still processing'' Janus hummed in agreement ''That is true, but you know how he is, maybe some love drama will make him less self-pitting'' Logan Bit his lip and thought about it for a moment, he decided it was worth a shot. ''Alright.. Thank you Janus. I'll go talk to Roman'' He gave a smal smile, to indicate his gratefullness of Janus's understanding and walked out ''Tell me how it goes!'' Logan heard before fully walking out the door.

He quickly walked to Romans room, pushing away any doubt in his mind, he had to try, for Patton. hearing muffled whispers behind the door, Logan realised Virgil was probably also there. He took a deep breath, preparing himself, and knocked on the door ''Roman, I require your assistence with something.. Emotional'' He heard silence, and some shuffling, and after a little while Roman opened the door, He looked tired ''okay...What do you want Logan?'' His tone indicated he was still upset with Logan, but his face made it clear he was intrigued. 

''I-'' Logan looked around, no sign of Patton, good. ''can we talk inside of your room'' Roman seemed hesitanted ''It's about Patton, and I don't want him to know'' Logan said, which peeked Romans interest, so he stepped out of the way so Logan could walk in. Logan did, and look around the unfamiliar room, apparently Roman had redecorated, again. ''Now, I'm still not over what Patton did, and I still am a little mad.. Well, very mad, but please tell me everything I want the juicy gossip!'' Romans mood seemed to have quickly shifted and he was now looking at Logan with great interest. Logan sighed, he forgot how dramatic Roman could be. He looked a Romans bed, and saw Virgil laying there, he was looking at his phone, and had those stupidly big headphones on. ''Don't mind me, I'm not listening'' He said without looking up from his phone. Logan believed him, He was probably listening to very loud music, and even if he was lying, Virgil would never tell Patton.

Logan took a deep breath ''Well, I've come to the realisation (he decided to leave the part where Janus helped him out, still a touchy subject) That I have a.. Well, a crush on Patton'' Roman looked very suprised, mouth slightly hanging open. but before he could process Logan continued ''And I need your help, because I told him to come talk to me at 4pm, and I have no Idea how to confess to him'' Roman looked like his brain broke ''I- wait okay lets rewind, You have a CRUSH on Patton?!'' Roman's sudden loud voice made Logan flince ''Yes, now can we please focus on-'' ''We can't just brush past that! You, mister robot, have a crush on PATTON'' Logan sighed, and pinched the brige of his nose with his hand ''I knew this was a mistake..'' Romans bewilderd expressing quickly changed to a offened one ''Nononono Logan! I will help you! Even if it might seem hopeless -and it kinda is- if anyone can help it is me'' He posed dramatically.

Logan gave him an unimpressed look ''Right.. Can you please just tell me how I can do this without, well, ruining everything'' Roman scoffed ''Come on we are talking about Patton, there is no way you could mess this up, and even if you do, he would still talk to you'' Logan knew Roman was right, Patton was the most understanding side out of all of them, but for some reason it felt like the world would end if he made ven the smallest mistake. ''Don't worry about it too much.. Okay I have an Idea, pretend I'm Patton and confess to me'' Roman shapeshifted into Patton right after he said that. Logan didn't seem fond of the Idea ''This is stupid, I know your not actually Patton, so I don't feel the same pressure that I will feel when I actually talk to him'' Roman pouted ''Awh come on Logan! You came to me for my help, so let me help you, my way'' Logan sighed, he was right. ''Fine, lets.. Practice'' Roman smiled brightly ''Good choice, nerd''  
~to be continued~

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was so fun to write lmao. Anyway next chapter coming soon probs. I hope you enjoyed this~


End file.
